1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to an improved operating mechanism for a window treatment and in particularly to a window treatment which is constructed of a plurality of closely spaced sheet material louvers which are supported from a frame mounted in conjunction with a window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Window treatments for houses and buildings are in exceedingly common use. A common form of a window treatment utilizes a series of louvers with each louver composed of a thin, sheet material, narrow panel. In some window treatments these louvers are arranged vertically and the window treatment is defined as a vertical. In other window treatments the louvers are arranged horizontally and are referred to either as a blind or shutter.
Blinds are commonly constructed with a few different mechanisms to operate the blind. Shutters are constructed with a different type of mechanism. Verticals are yet again constructed using a different type of mechanism. In the past, it has not been known to design a single type of mechanism that could be utilized in conjunction with all three different types of window treatments.
Additionally, the mechanisms that have been designed in the past to be used in conjunction with the blinds, shutters and verticals have been quite complex in construction by being composed of a multitude of different parts. Inherently, these mechanisms are expensive to manufacture and therefore expensive for the consumer to purchase. Also, such mechanisms in the past have been prone to breakage and also prone to inoperability due to deterioration over a period of years. Also, because of the number of parts involved in and with the prior art mechanisms, a significant amount of assembly is required by the installer thereby increasing the cost of installation.